


Bleed For Me, My Love

by LennyChild



Series: Tony Stark Going Through It. [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A little homosexuality, Artist Steve Rogers, Attempt at Humor, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Inappropriate Humor, Just Me Beating The Shit Out of Tony, M/M, Mmm... s a d, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Slowest Goddamn Burn, Sokovia Accords, Some Characters Are Only Mentioned Briefly, Tony Stark Centric, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, as a treat, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LennyChild/pseuds/LennyChild
Summary: WIP still but as a run down, a little gay, a lot of sadness, and no first drafts. We die like men.EDIT, 1/13/21: THIS ISNT ABANDONED!! I’m just really slow I’ve been having some creativity issues 🥺
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Steve Rogers, Maria Hill & Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Vision, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Tony Stark Going Through It. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610422
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19





	1. The King and The Jester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets fucked up 😋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOO YEAH BABY THATS WHAT ICE BEEN WAITING FOR THATS WHATS ITS ALL ABOUT WOOOOO

_God, it’s cold_

Tony thought to himself, wiping at his bloodied nosethat was probablybroken.

He chest hurt like a bitch and his head was pounding. Pounding.

Hah, he took a pounding and not in the way he wanted. Tony laughed at his horrible joke, snorting and swallowing the blood that filled the back of his throat. Stumbling to his feet, he broke down coughing and sunk down to his knees. Tony wheezed thickly, covering his mouth.

That didn’t sound good, and it didn’t look good neither. Pulling away his hand, he frowned when blood showed up prominently on his armor. Tony pressed his back against the cold stone wall, another wheeze forcing itself past his busted lips.

He was just gonna.. rest his eyes.

Only for a minute.. that’s all.

This was fine.

Tony was sure he only out for a minute but the next time he opened his he was laid up in a painfully right room that was even more painfully seeping with the smell of antiseptic spray. He groaned weakly, rubbing a shaky hand over his face and grunting when he felt a tube shoved down his nose and throat.

He coughed, hearing a voice to the left of him. Tony couldn’t make out what the hell they were saying, barely making out every third word. Blinking a few times, his vision cleared just enough to see that is was Rhodey.

“Ss’ you..?” Well.. the morphine was doing it’s job well enough..

“Yeah, it’s me. You’ve seen better days, huh?” Rhodes took his hand and squeezed it.

“Mm’ w’..” Tony slurred, clumsily using his free hand to tug out the tube, pink saliva sticking to the end of it. “How lon’ was.. I out..?”

“Four days. Do you think you should be taking that out?”

“Prolly not..” He rolled his head back to face the ceiling, his vision doubling. He was absolutely tripping balls.

He chest felt heavy. It wasn’t a suffocating heaviness, though. More like a familiar one. Tony slid his hand down to his chest, the jarring sensation of cold metal gracing his fingertips. “ _Wh_ -“

Tony tried to sit up in panic but he was gently pushed back down. “What’s in me?” He rasped woah. “Rhodes, what’s in.. me.”

“Tony, you need to calm down.”

“No- I-“ He broke down coughing, closing his eyes. “What happened t’ me?”

“The vibranium cut through your suit, Tones. They inserted the-”

“I swear to god, don’t say it.” Tony hissed desperately, a tremble making its way through his body. “Don’t _fucking_ say it.”

“-.. They had to put back the reactor. It was making its way towards your heart, Tony they didn’t have a choice.”

And Tony found that hilarious. He forced out a gargled laugh. “There’s always a choice. You should’ve let me die.”

Rhodey didn’t say anything in response. He could feel his eyes burning into him, probably with an empathetic stare.

He had to be dreaming. There was no way. He must’ve been imagining this.

But the metal felt so real and familiar- the familiar feeling of the faint soreness that always followed with the insertion of the arc reactor.

* * *

Tony was discharged on Wednesday,a week after he was placed in the hospital. He wasted no time going back to the emptied headquarters.

“Wake up, Friday. Daddy’s home.”

“Boss, you have three missed voice calls and unanswered voicemails from General Ross and-“

“Delete ‘em. I can’t deal with his bullshit. He’s nagging- he’s a nagger. I don’t-.. like naggers.” Tony muttered, entering a pin code to his workshop. “What’s the location of Barnes and Rogers?”

“Boss, do you really think it’s a good idea to be going after them? Your vitals are still low.”

“Friday. When I ask you to do something, I want you to do it. Okay? I don’t want you to scan me and offer your unneeded opinion, I want you to find the location of Barnes and Rogers. Please.”

“Okay.”

Tony wiped his hands on his jeans, letting out a shaky sigh as he collapsed on the couch. He didn’t feel like repairing his suit, the shield shaped gash judging him from the showcase. Yeah, looking at it now he could definitely see how it would lodge suit shrapnel deep into his chest.

He didn’t know when he fell asleep, or even woke up. He blinked and all of a sudden it was two in the morning and Friday was trying to get his attention. “Yeah, yeah- I’m.. I’m up-”

“Boss, I’ve found the location of Barnes and Rogers’ location. Or rather, he found us.”

“Ya lost me, babe.”

“The king of Wakanda, T’Challa is here.”

“Ooo, and what does his highness have to offer me?” Tony sat up, catching himself in a reflection. He looked like a mess, absolutely wrecked and disheveled. Not exactly fit to be in the presence of royalty.

...

Eh, who cares.

“Alright, let him down here, sweetpea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter y’all!! Good to be back :)) enjoy! Remember, comments are really appreciated, I love talking to you guys 🥺


	2. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mmmmm... dialogue heavy arguments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> baba boey

Tony was knocked out on the.. ship? Plane?... Shplane?

Of course, he didn’t mean to fall asleep, but give him a break. His former friend lodged a shield into his chest and fucked him up, he was still working through getting drugged beyond comprehension and emotionally he was a wreck. So, yeah. He wasallowed a little shut eye.

Head buried in his arms resting on the table, Tony sat back up when he felt the aircraft land. “So, what am I doing again?”

T’Challa glanced at him from gazing out the window. “You and the others will work out a way to get them pardoned in front of the American government.”

“Uh.. and how does this concern me?”

“You’re their spokesperson.”

Tony groaned, standing up and leaving at the king’s motion. “Why do I have to speak for them? Steve does that enough already..”

“Just be nice.”

“Of course, your eminence.” He muttered sarcastically, trailing behind T’challa as he headed towards the palace. Tony had to admit, the palace was pretty impressive- and even more cool on the inside.

He wouldn’t lie, though. He was getting nervous. Shit, he probably looked like a mess. Was his tie crooked? Maybe his hair was messed up, crap did he even check for wrinkles on his suit-

T’Challa opened a door for him, stepping in afterwards. Whatever conversation they were having quickly ceased and all eyes were on him.

Oh fuck, this was awkward.

“What am I, the main attraction?” He joked tensely, nudging him his sunglasses. “Feel like an exhibit right now.”

Tony didn’t even get a pity laugh. He sat at the furthest end of the table, away from everyone else. It was best that way, really. “Sooooo.. guess I’m essentially your lawyer now.”

 _Christ_ someone could drop a damn pin needle and it’d sound like an explosion. T’Challa did everyone a favor and spoke up. “Mr. Stark will help you all get pardoned.”

Clint’s eyes made contact with his, and Tony was so glad he decided to bring his glasses because the amount of pure hate in his ex teammate’s eyes made him want to cringe away. “Why should I even accept your help?”

“Because I’m your best bet to getting back to the missus, buddy. Or did you forget about that?”

Clint scoffed angrily, getting ready to probably verbally assault him but Steve stepped in.

“Why are you doing this?”

Oh yeah, Tony was definitely not ready to even be in his presence. He shrugged, looking at the wall. “I mean-... why not? You won, Steve. Now people want you back.”

There was another long beat of silence.

“Tony, why are you doing this.”

Ah, that’s what he was getting out. His ulterior motives, his dealing-under-the-table move.

“What? Think someone paying me to bring your sorry asses back? Hell no, I’m doing this because I have to. The second we get back, we don’t even have to think about each other anymore. Any objections?”

He didn’t bother to leave room for any replies. “Good! Love these conversations we have, so fun and mind changing.”

“Stark, you’re being ridiculous.”

“I am being anything but the sort, thank you Clint.” He snapped sharply, gripping onto the table to stop his hands from shaking. “Unless you have something to add?”

“I just don’t understand why you’re acting like this whole thing was our fault!”

“Oh, here we go. I’m taking responsibility, Barton. Unlike you, I try to think about people I care about before I run off.”

“If that was true, we wouldn’t be in this situation, would we?”

An unexpected laugh broke past his lips. “I don’t know, ask your family.”

“At least I have a family that’s alive.”

Oof. Okay, yeesh that stung.

Tony glared at Clint through his glasses before looking away, catching Steve pinch the bridge of his nose. “Tony, can I talk to you in private, please?”

“Yeah, whatever. Sure..”

* * *

They went into a room breaking off, closing the doors behind themselves.

“I should shoot you.” Tony said outright, leaning against the wall. “I really should.”

“But you won’t.”

“I could’ve killed you and Barnes.”

“But you didn’t. Now stop making empty threats and let’s just talk like adults.”

Tony rolled his eyes, huffing. “Fine. I’ll start. You’re a fucking hypocrite and a liar.”

“I didn’t lie about anything, Tony. I was just trying to protect Bucky. He was my best friend and-”

“What about _me_?” He hissed, jabbing his finger into Steve’s chest. “You threw me out. You hurt me.”

“I didn’t-”

“Ohh, okay! So some ghost that looked just like you just jabbed their shield that also looked just likes yours right into my chest! Of course! That makes so much more sense.”

Steve looked miserable, lowering his eyes to look at the ground. Tony took a breath, sighing.

“Let me level with you, man. I could’ve looked past Barnes killing my-.. killing my parents. It’s the fact that you hid it for me for god knows how long.”

“I know.”

“I trusted you, you knew that. I’d give my life for you. And in a way I still did.”

Tony ran a hand through his hair, cursing under his breath. “Well, okay. I’ll make a few calls and get your asses hauled back.”

“Tony, wait-”

“Uhp! I don’t want to hear it right now. Let’s just go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get baba boeyed  
> please leave me comments 😰


	3. The Therapy Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm... th e r a p y

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNGA BUNGA IM BACK YOU SEXY LITTLE PETUNIAS

The welcome back party went without hitch. Sure, Tony had to practically sell his soul to get them back but hey. Upgrades, people, upgrades.

Of course, he had to house them. According to the government “They were his responsibility now”, which was total bullshit in his humble opinion. But whatever. He didn’t care, why should he care?

Tony was actually glad that he didn’t touch any of their rooms after the “divorce” happened. He couldn’t bring himself to even open the doors and clean.

However, he could clean out a few unused rooms for his new acquaintances. They had the basic things, a bed with a closet and other regular things that didn’t really need mentioning.

“So.. take whatever room you want if you’re staying, don’t destroy shit because it’s coming from my pocket. Anyways, that’s about it.” Tony shrugged, stuffing his hands loosely into his pockets. He could feel eyes on him as he turned to leave.

Was the witch ~~is witch too harsh?~~ trying to read his mind again? Pick apart his worst fears and bring them to life? Or maybe his paranoia was finally taking hold of him. Either way, he was weirded out by her.

Tony spent the rest of the night alone. Which was pretty normal for him now, or pretty sad. Whichever way you wanted to view it. He felt too guilty calling Rhodey, his stomach churning simply at the thought. Happy was busy with his side of the department, and Pepper was..

..

Ahem, well anyways.

Tony didn’t care. He didn’t. Sure, he clung to his robots a litter harder after Jarvis was wiped and he had a fear trip all based on _“what if?”_ , and maybe he stopped sharing as much as he did to his therapist- but it’s nothing to worry about. He didn’t care.

Or maybe he did. Maybe he cared too much. That’s his problem.

“I should just start being a total asshole. I mean, ruin someone’s day just by walking into the room.”

“And would that help this situation at all?”

“Well.. no. But it would sure as hell make things better for me. I’m tired of being the bigger person. The next time I get into an argument I might just bite them.”

“You’re deflecting from the situation again. We were making great progress two years ago, what happened?”

Tony scoffed, leaning back into the chair and crossing his arms. “What happened is that I got soft and I got hurt. I trusted someone, and they hurt me. I’m done.”

Sighing, Amelia took out her trusty notepad and like always- wrote down something he’d probably never read himself. “Okay. Then let’s move on.”

His leg bounced in annoyance, looking out the window. “Just- god, this is useless..”

“How is your medication?”

“It’s not strong enough. I still get.. paranoid I guess. And the dreams are worse.”

“And your diet?”

“I dunno, some days I eat and other days I don’t. I can’t even get out of bed some times so- I guess that plays into it.”

“You guess? Tony, you know the medication won’t work unless you have something in your stomach. But, if you insist that if nots really working, I’ll write another prescription, okay?”

And Tony, ignoring that patronizing tone that felt patronizing to him, nodded.

As usual, he thanked Amelia.

And as usual, he went back home and locked himself in his workshop.

He could use the excuse he was busy- deadlines were catching up. But everyone knew the truth.

Tony just couldn’t stand to be around people anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter than I’d like but then again this took me what? 3 months to even bother to finish LMAOOO 10th grade is straight fucking me up babes 🧍♀️
> 
> Anyways, longtime viewers you know the drill. Comments and feedbacks are always loved and appreciated!!


End file.
